


The Chosen One

by Himara_Yura



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Break Up, Bullying, Character Death, Cheating, Depression, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Military, Mpreg, Murder, Neglected Ennoshita Chikara, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Ennoshita Chikara, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Sad, Secrets, Singer Himara Yura, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, War, Yandere, Yaoi, forgotten Chikara Ennoshita, karasuno is a hero school, kingdom au, lying, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himara_Yura/pseuds/Himara_Yura
Summary: When she was born it was no surprise she was already going to be famous.She was beautifulsmartperfectpowerfuland a prodigyHimara Yura had a perfect life until the age of eight where things took a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Levi/Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, one sided Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing a story and yeah

𝑀𝒪𝑀!!! 

𝒟𝒜𝒟!!!

𝐻𝒾𝓂𝒶𝓇𝒶-𝓈𝒶𝓃 𝑔𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓃'𝓃𝒶𝓈𝒶𝒾

𝒲𝒶𝓉𝒶𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓉𝒶𝒸𝒽𝒾 𝓌𝒶 𝒶𝓃𝒶𝓉𝒶 𝑜 𝓉𝑜𝓉𝑒𝓂𝑜 𝒶𝒾𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓉𝑒𝒾𝓂𝒶𝓈𝓊

𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘪𝘣𝘶𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘸𝘢 𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘶

Ǧ̴͈͍̬̠̦͛͆̉̂̽̈́ő̴̭̯̩̖̉͐̓̔̐͜m̵̢̱̫̃͒̿̈̌̈́͝͠e̸͓͛̀n̷̢̢̛̬͉̫̘̹̙̉͑̒̽'̵̛̞̫̙͙͓̭̬̆͛̋̂͛̾̽̈́̕ṇ̶̡̛̭̗̠̻̘͚̥͚̓͗̑͘a̵͎̳̖̲͇̺̠̓ͅş̷̳̌̒̄̕ã̸̹͈̑̐̒́̋̑̓͝i̶̝̥̮͕̥̤̤͆̋͊

G̴̨̡̼̰͖̼͙͎̓̓̾ṏ̸̢̡̘̜̼̤̈́̋̓͗͑̑m̷͈̟͎̹̱̗͔̒e̵̗̼̜̥̪̝͔͋̓n̴̛͓͔̩̤͈̜̮͑͜'̶͖̂͛̌̚n̵̨̢̰̯͉̥͊͑̿͐͋͑̄̐̚͝ą̵̦̰͙͕̙̭͆̚-̷̢͈̻̹͆͂̄͜

ᴺᴼ ᴾᴸᴱᴬˢᴱ ᴺᴼ  
𝑀𝒪𝑀!!! 

𝒟𝒜𝒟!!!

No  
ₙₒ 

N-  
...  
Flashback over:

Your Majesty, are you alright?

Huh?! Oh yeah, I'm fine.

Are you sure, your crying?

It's mom and dad again.

Oh... I'm sorry, do you need your pills or anything.

No, I'm fine

As I was saying, do you have everything ready for your coronation?

Yes.

Well, that's good then.

Your Majesty?

Yes?

I wanted to know, Is Prince Chikara going to your coronation? I'm just asking because your relationship has been strained since your parents died.

He is.

oh well, sorry to bother you, I will leave you alone now. Sayonara

Sayonara

Time skip-

Your Majesty, Todoroki is here.

Let him in

Yes, Your Majesty.

Hey, Himara

Hey

I came here because we need to talk.

About???

You've been very depressed these past few days.

No shit.

Hey, no need to get mad

sorry, I've been very stressed lately

Hey, It's okay, I get it. You have a lot to do.

I hate it

Huh?!

I HATE EVERYTHING! WHY! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE PERSON EVERYONE LOOKS UP TO! WHY!?

Himara, Calm do-

NO! I'M ONLY 13 AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ONTOP OF THE WORLD INSTEAD OF BEING FREE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! OK, YOU DON'T GET A THI-

HIMARA YURA JAGER, CALM DOWN!!!

...

gomen

Himara It's ok

gomen, gomen, Gomen

Shh, it's okay

It's okay

Thank you, Sho

Anytime mara.

Anyway, Himara, do you want to watch a movi-

*Zzz

or maybe not

The next morning~

5:00 AM

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Your Majesty, It's time to wake up.

mmh

Your Majesty.

I'm u- *Zzz

HIMARA YURA JAGER WAKE UP OR I WILL CALL ROY OVER.

BITCH YOU WOULDNT DARE 

Your up. 

What do you want, it's too early for this shit.

Wait don't tell me you forgot...

Forgot what???

IT'S YOUR CORONATION!!!

WAIT SHIT THATS TODAY!!!

YES NOW GO EAT BREAKFAST

OKOKOKOKOK, NO NEED TO RUSH ME, ITS IN 5 HOURS.

GO OR I WILL CALL ROY AND EDWARD OVER

I'M GOING JUST DON'T CALL THEM

Good, Now I will start preparing your outfit


	2. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here is part 2  
> hope you enjoy

Ughh, this is so boring. Why does it have to be so early in the morning? Like I just want to sleep but instead, here I am putting on a dress, which I hate wearing dresses. Like how can people wear this shit? It's so uncomfortable. Thank god I rarely wear them now. Anyway, I'm really nervous. I'm going to see Chikara again for the first time again. It's been 5 years since we last spoke. Crazy right... We're siblings and we were supposed to stick together but... everything's changed since mom and dad died. After they died Chikara and I started to spend less time with each other and then we just never spoke at all. But I hope this year we can rebuild our relationship again. After all, we are both going to High School this year, and even if we are not going to the same one I hope we can still try to talk to each other about these past few years.

Your Majesty

Huh?!

Its almost time

ok Are you ready

Yes

Very well then

Follow me alright

I guess its time. I hope I make you proud Mom and Dad. 

* * *

I pronounce you the Queen!

It all happened so fast. I should be happy that I'm the queen but instead, I don't want to be queen. I wanna be free... be a normal person, be like every other 13 years old out there. 

U-um hey

Huh?!

S-sorry didn't mean to scare you.

It's fin-... C-chikara

Yup, that's m-, H-himara your crying. I'm sorry did I say anything wron-

N-no, Its just *hiccup*, I haven't seen you in a long t-time... I really missed you

I-, *sigh* I've missed you too.

Nani?

Huh?

Nani? I left you for five years on your own... And yet you don't hate me. why?

H-hima-

Chikara...

Yeah?

Gomen'nasai, Gomen'nasai, GOMEN'NASAI, Gomen, gomen, gomen.

Himara, hey it's okay.

No, NO IT'S NOT, I left you during the worst time of our life.

Himara...

So why?

Because I know how hard your life has been for the past few years.

w-what?

Mom and dad wanted you to marry Todoroki, right. Then they died right in front of you. And they expect you to take over both companies, be a singer, and become the queen at the age of 13. Yet after all of that, you still force yourself to do all of this for their sake. 

Chikara...

You were also diagnosed with PTSD, depression, and anxiety at such a young age. So if anything I'm sorry for not being there for you.

C-chika, I-


	3. Bonding again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo  
> its the third chapter  
> Hope you enjoy :)

C-Chika, I-

Hey, Himara.

Yeah?

Maybe we should go outside to talk.

That's a good idea.

* * *

Hahaha, now that's funny.

Oh shut up.

By the way Chika, I've been meaning to ask you something.

What is it?

What's your quirk and what high school is you attending?

Oh, well my quirk is Fire and I'm attending Karasuno.

Oh, cool

well, how about you?

I can control any water elements such as snow, water, ice, and etc, also their temperatures, and also create ice, water, snow, and etc. I also have lighting, wind, and fire.

W-wow

yeah, it's not easy controlling them all.

and what school

U-um, UA High School.

HUH?! YOU MEAN THE NUMBER 1 HERO SCHOOL?!

Y-yeah... I got in through recommendations.

THAT'S SO COOL

[///////]

you embarrassed or something, huhhhhhh.

Urasai

HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Well, this is nice.

yeah, we haven't done this since we were kids.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it??


End file.
